Tiny Little Fractures
by NoCheatersAllowed
Summary: Things get Tough when Brookes secret relationship with her bestfriends enemy, starts to unravel.


-1**Disclaimer I do not own OTH or anything to do with OTH that all belongs to Mark Schwann **

**Summary: Things start get hard when Brooke's secret relationship with her best friend's enemy starts to unravel. **

**A little warning before you start reading this chapter does contain a sex scene, if you don't want to read it I suggest you hit the back button or skip the first half.**

_I get lost in the beauty  
Of everything I see  
The world ain't as half as bad  
As they paint it to be  
If all the sons  
If all the daughters  
Stopped to take it in  
Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin  
It might start now...Yeah _

_Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud  
Until then _

-_Come Home_

_OneRepublic_

Brooke Davis walked down the empty corridor of her school, everyone was in class by now and she was late as usual, not that she cared much school wasn't a big deal to her.

Her heels on her knee high boots clicked on the floor as she walked, she wore a tight black mini skirt which didn't even reach mid thigh and a low cut white tank top that showed of her cleavage, she wore minimal makeup and her hair down sexily tousled.

She continued to walk to class until a hand pulled her into a supply closet, a muscular body pushed hers against the shelves and a mouth closed over hers harshly a tongue forcing it's way past her lips, she knew who it was and responded eagerly to the kiss, running her hands through his hair moaning as his strong hands ran down her back to grip her buttocks, lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist.

Lucas pulled back groaning as she bit his lip. "Fuck I love these boots" he says breathing harshly running his hand up her thigh.

"hmm I thought you would" she replies huskily biting down on her lip as Lucas fingers play with her lacy thong and rubs her through the material, moving his head he runs his tongue up her neck before biting down gently.

"You look like a whore" he whispers "my whore"

"Possessive much"

His only reply is a harsh kiss as he strokes her folds, bringing his other hand to his belt to undo the buckle, Brooke slaps his hand away undoing the buckle herself, quickly reaching into to take hold of his arousal stroking it slowly.

He inserts a finger into her warmth, testing her wetness before adding a second and pumping them in time with her hand groaning as she squeezes slightly.

Brooke moans throwing her head back against the shelf, her chest heaving, she pulls her hand away to grip his shoulders as he continues to massage her walls.

"Stop" she breaths out heavily

"What" Lucas asks confused by her demand not once had she ever asked him to stop.

"Just fuck me Lucas" she moans "it's almost time for second period"

Nodding his head and giving her a chaste kiss he removes his fingers, after all who was he to deny her a quickie. Not bothering with a condom, he moves the thong to the side and thrusts in quickly, one hand gripping her thigh, his other holding onto the shelf behind her head, he leans in kissing her slowly to muffle her cries as her thrusts in harder, she wraps her arms around his neck, letting her head fall into the crook of his neck and biting hard enough to bleed as he pounds into her savagely, she sobs in pleasure nearing her completion dragging her nails down his back, he groans recognizing the signs, and slams into her quicker.

"Lucas" she moans inaudibly against his neck as she reaches her peak, tightening her legs around him wishing to hang onto her pleasure, in doing so her walls tighten around him, drawing him into oblivion with her.

Panting harshly he leans against her holding her up as her legs go slack, caressing her thigh.

"We should clean up" he suggests after a minute or two, letting her down gently and pulling back to zip up his jeans and buckle his belt.

Brooke pulls down her skirt, and straightens her tank slowly as Lucas reaches out to fix her hair running his hands through it tucking it back behind her ears.

"Thanks Luke"

"No problem, wouldn't want you looking unkempt"

"What you mean like Peyton or that tutor girl you always hang out with" she laughs cruelly

"Don't start" Lucas demands sternly, glaring at her.

"Why not it's true" she glares back "you're the only half decent one and your not that much better anyway"

"Yeah and you're the whore who spreads her legs for her best friends enemy, how low does that make you?" her asks viciously

Brooke looks taken aback by his tone and comment, he's never usually this mean to her, sure they argue all the time there supposed too, Lucas is Nathan's biggest rival and Nathan was her best friend, she hated Lucas's friends with just as much passion especially Peyton after she cheated on Jake, her other best friend. But still he had never spoken to her like that before.

"Pretty low I guess" she answers looking at her boots and tugging her skirt to pull it down suddenly feeling self conscious.

Feeling bad Lucas reaches out to take her by the chin gently lifting her head to catch her eyes

"Brooke I'm sorry, I didn't mean that"

"I'm pretty sure you did"

"No I didn't" he replies wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her forward gently.

"But your right, I do look like a whore" she sniffs tugging once again at her skirt

"So what, I like what you wear Brooke" he reassures her sliding his hand down to cup her hand in his. "Want to know why" he asks, not giving her a chance to reply he continues "because every other guy wants to run his hand up your skirt, and I'm the only one who can" he jokes slightly, though serious in his reply.

Smiling seductively, her doubt disappearing she kisses him languidly " Lucky you" she replies, moving out of his grasp and opening the door not really caring if anyone saw her exit.

**A/N: Tell me what you thought, this is my first story, don't know whether it's any good, and so let me know if you want me to continue.**

**The sex scene was for you to get an idea just what kind of relationship they have it won't be a constant occurrence and if you want me to continue, the next chapter will be based on the their emotional relationship, which at this stage there isn't much of one.**

**P.S I'm sorry if the sex scene sucked lol**

**So RR please.**


End file.
